No Ordinary Bond
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Pollux and Castor had that bond that siblings had, the one no one else understood. They were more than brothers, they were best friends. If you found Pollux, you found Castor, and vice versa. They even fight side by side in the Battle of the Labyrinth. But when Castor dies, Pollux is left reeling. He will never again know that extraordinary bond he had with Castor. Rated T.


This is obviously not overdone (and I feel that's a little insulting to these two). I needed info for another story, but I want to write this first.

…

Pollux's POV

…

I woke up bright and early, stretching my hands above my head. My brother, lying beside me, mumbled in his sleep and blinked his eyes open. He smiled sleepily up at me. I smiled back and rose, moving around our cabin with the quiet swiftness that accompanied most of my movements. Castor sat up and watched me for a couple minutes. I shoved our dirty clothes into another drawer for cleaning at a later date, then rearranged our little grapevine, causing bundles of plump, red grapes to grow. Castor smiled. We both had the ability to do that, but he preferred to watch me do that unless we were both out in the field.

"You're up early," he commented quietly, and I swung my gaze to him. I was greeted with kind violet eyes, much like my own. It was actually a lot like looking into a mirror without requiring one. He'd finally moved off the bed to stand beside the neat, little desk we kept in here for no apparent reason other than to grow plants on it. Any studying we did at our bunk. As he drew nearer, the grapevine produced more succulent fruit, reacting the love my brother and I had for each other.

"Yes, well, with the war coming, I've had trouble sleeping," I replied, turning my back as I got dressed. It was half the truth of course. I didn't add my bunk felt crowded with the two of us sleeping in it. But I would never send Castor on his way if I could help it. He nodded. What I said was understandable. We'd all been restless ever since Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood went into the labyrinth.

"I'm sure everything will be fine brother," he said, slipping an arm around my shoulders and giving me a one-armed hug. I smiled at Castor. He was more than my brother; he was my best friend. I never went anywhere without him, and he never went anywhere without me. I finished dressing, then began gathering up our notes for our morning classes while Castor dressed. From the dining pavilion, Chiron sounded the conch horn, meaning it was breakfast time. Since it was only Castor and I, we walked side by side to the pavilion, got our food, and sat down side by side at Table 12. Our magic goblets filled with orange juice, and we began to chat back and forth. Malcolm, one of Annabeth's siblings, darted by, holding a map out in front of him.

After breakfast, Castor and I had Greek Lessons, then canoeing. In the afternoon, we were scheduled to go help the satyrs grow the strawberry plants that helped fund the camp, but when we got there, they were already so engrossed in their work they didn't need us. So we had free time. Castor skipped ahead of me, but I barely thought of him. My mind was focused on the war.

"Polly!" Castor called cheerfully, using the nickname he'd coined me with when we were toddlers and Pollux was too hard for him to say. "Come on Polly. Let's go to the arena. Maybe we can practice for a bit." I shrugged.

"Sure Cast," I said half-heartedly, letting him pull me in the direction of the arena. Fighting was never our strong point, so we made a point to practice as often as possible. We didn't want to just be known as the kids that made plants grow. Having Dionysus as our dad was sometimes bad enough, we didn't need to be lazy on top of it. Castor grabbed a sword, tossed it to me, and chose one for himself. We faced each other for a couple minutes, neither one of us eager to attack the other. Finally, I darted forward, and our swords met with a ringing clash. But Castor dropped his with a cry of pain and drew his hand to himself. "Cast!" I said, dropping my own sword.

"I'm fine Polly," he gritted out, pulling his hand away. I'd caught his knuckles at a glancing blow, and blood dripped from them. I peeled my shirt off and dabbed his wound with it. He smiled at me. He brushed me aside. "I feel fine Polly, just a little stunned, that's all." He picked up his sword, and waited until I picked up mine. Then we began again. We were evenly matched for several minutes, and sweat poured off of us after only two. But finally, finally, I locked swords with his, flicked it around, and drove his point to the ground, planting my sneaker on his sword. "Got me again Polly," he said with a little shake of his head, withdrawing his sword.

"How's your hand?" I asked, gently examining him. He brushed me aside again. "I just want to make sure you're okay Cast," I said to him, slightly wounded myself.

"I know Polly, I know," Castor said, letting me take his hand again. I rinsed the cut with water from our water bottles, and he hissed out a breath. But he didn't complain otherwise. And that was why I loved my brother. He wasn't the one to complain. I wrapped his hand with a clean bandage, then let him take it back. He smiled at me, then embraced me. "Thanks Pollux," he said. "You're a good brother." I wrapped my arms around him too.

"You're a good brother too," I replied, feeling my voice leave me. I would die if I didn't have Castor with me. People, even other demigods, tended to avoid us because of our dad, who just so happened to the director at camp. I led Castor away from the arena and back to our cabin for more Greek lessons. With Annabeth gone, Malcolm was stepping in as the teacher. But when we arrived, we found the son of Athena pacing in front of our cabin, wringing his hands nervously in front of him. "Malcolm!" I called, breaking away from Castor. Malcolm jerked up when I said his name, and he looked at us as we approached.

"Percy, Annabeth, and Grover have returned," he told us tightly. "Chiron has ordered everyone to begin preparing for battle?" A cold claw gripped my heart.

"Here?" I asked. "At camp?" Castor slipped an arm around me, and just having him near made me feel better. We'd been talking about war for months now, but now that it was here, at camp of all places, it seemed so much more real.

"Yes, here," Malcolm said with a grimace. "They're going to be coming out of the labyrinth, but we're going to be ready for them." I nodded firmly. It was time to put our training to us. "Meet us there. Almost everyone is down in front of the entrance." With that, Malcolm dashed off, his sword slapping wildly against his side. I turned to Castor, and we nodded at each other. It was time.

…

Castor's POV

…

I stood beside Pollux, scarcely daring to breathe. There was quiet anticipation as fifty or so campers, the most I'd ever seen gathered in one place, waited to see what would be the first thing out of the labyrinth. Percy and Annabeth were in the front with Chiron, closest to the entrance. Grover was off trying to rally the nature spirits. Some melded out of the trees, holding up clubs made of tree bark. I looked around at the campers, most armed with swords and shields. Some had war helmets on. I saw a few spears among the group, and of course Apollo's archers. They were all armed with bows, staring grim-faced at the cluster of rocks.

"You okay?" I glanced sideways at my twin, who was gripping his sword by his side. We were among those armed with swords and shields. We were directly onto the right of the entrance, just in case the enemies got passed Percy, Annabeth, Chiron, and the archers. I took notice of my brother's tense stance. Not that I blamed him. Up until this point, this was the first real action we'd seen. Capture the Flag was a petty camp game that offered no real danger. This was life and death. I reached out and gripped my brother's wrist. Without actually looking at me, he smiled.

Something snarled inside the entrance to the labyrinth, and the hairs on the back of neck stood on end. Around me, everyone shifted nervously. Pollux locked gazes with me, and I nodded. No matter what, we would remain side by side. We didn't want to lose each other in this battle. Another snarl came, and suddenly something erupted from the crack, widening the entrance. The horrid beast was met with Chiron's arrows, and it fell. But more baddies spilled out and fanned around us. I noticed, with some horror, some were demigods. But we didn't have time to think about it. We had to act.

I locked swords with an enemy demigod while Pollux began attacking some hybrid chicken lady. The demigod backed up, then thrust his sword point at me. I deflected it easily, then swung an overhand cut at him. But at the last second, I turned my wrist so it came at a deadly arch toward his neck. The poor sap didn't have time to cry out in pain. I turned away, feeling my stomach claw its way up my throat. I looked around for Pollux, but I couldn't find him. Then another enemy demigod was upon me, and I couldn't think about Pollux. This one was better than the last, and he managed to break through my defenses and a glancing blow caught me in the arm. I hissed and lunged, feigning a thrust. The demigod went to block it, but I swung an overhand at him. He crumpled to the ground as I watched his life force drain out of him.

I turned to try and find Pollux. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair, and started that way. But it was only Annabeth's sibling. I shrugged. He was around here somewhere. I wove my way through the battle, stopping every now and then to help one of my comrades. At one point, Mitchell from the Aphrodite cabin was surrounded by three snake demons, trying to battle them himself. I launched myself at the nearest one, and the demon had no idea what hit her. Mitchell nodded his thanks, saving his breath for fighting. Together, we pushed back the other to snake demons until Percy came out of nowhere and reduced them to monster dust. He was off again before we could say anything, which was just as well. Mitchell was running to aid his siblings, who were busy fighting some hellhounds. I continued on my quest to find my brother. I finally spotted the telltale curly blonde hair, and I began to run excitedly.

I never saw the sword coming until Pollux gave a cry of alarm. I turned just in time to seal my own fate.

…

Pollux's POV

…

I watched, horrified, as one of the enemy demigods swung his sword at my brother, ending his life. Furious, I launched myself at him, striking him down. Then I ran to Castor's side.

"Castor!" I sobbed. We had plenty of wounded already, but Castor was the first death. The Apollo campers formed a loose ring around us so I could say goodbye to Castor. I pushed his bangs out of his face, no longer recognizable. I held him tightly, feeling the tears well. Castor, my brother. My best friend. He was dead. He couldn't be dead! He just couldn't be dead. He wouldn't really leave me, would he? Someone dropped down beside me, and I looked up into the kind eyes of Malcolm.

"We need you Pollux," he said softly. I shook my head. I couldn't leave Castor out in the open like this. I motioned farther away from the battle.

"I…I need…" I choked out, but I couldn't even form the words. Malcolm, though, sensed what I needed, and barked an order at the Apollo guys. Two dropped back and helped me carry Castor to safety. I directed them to set the Apollo guys to help me set him under a tree, and they obliged. After that, they ran back to retrieve their bows and continue to assault. No more monsters poured out of the labyrinth, which had collapsed, but there were still plenty of monsters to face. I glanced around and noticed that some of our wounded were being transported to safe distances. Malcolm gently tugged me away from Castor's body. He jerked his head at one of the campers nursing an injured foot. I winced. It looked broken.

"Help him get to safety," Malcolm ordered. Then, in a gentler tone, he added; "You can help transport wounded. You're in no condition to fight." I nodded, words failing me once again. I helped the demigod to his feet and let him lean against me as I helped him hobble out of the reach of the monsters. Castor, my brother, was dead. I was the only son of Dionysus now. It would only be me. I helped him get comfortable, then waded back out into the battle, finding one of the Apollo archers trying to break an arrow shaft. I led him away so he could do it in peace, then was out again.

I transported about ten more campers, but my focus was on the prone body of my dead brother, lying peacefully under the tree, like he was just sleeping. But I knew better. He was dead. I'd killed him. If I hadn't cried out, maybe he would've continued to come forward to me. Maybe he wouldn't be lying under the tree, his blood pooling around him, if I hadn't tried to warn him. When I deposited my last guy, and the monsters around us were piles of ash, I made my way over to Castor's body. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. I sobbed for him and I sobbed for him. I couldn't do this without Castor. How could I do this without my brother, my best friend? I wasn't that close with anyone else at camp. I liked to say I didn't have an ordinary bond with Castor. We had one that no one got, because we were brothers and twins.

"Pollux." I looked up to find Chiron hovering over me. "I'm sorry about Castor," he said simply, and the tears began again. I couldn't do this without Castor. I just couldn't. I didn't have an ordinary bond with him. This bond pushed the limits, and it was stronger than steel rope. I cradled my brother's lifeless body to me, hoping against all hope that he was only bluffing. That he'd wake up and call me stupid for crying, and that he was fine. Hades, I wouldn't even mind if he called me Polly. Anything would be better than this. Anything would be better than this nightmare. But Castor didn't stir. I couldn't even feel his heartbeat. Castor was gone. I was alone.

…

The rest of the day passed by with a whirlwind of activity. Tending to our wounded, cleaning the clearing where we fought, and repairing weapons and the trees we fought beside. I was sent to grow more leaves on the trees, but the most I could manage was small spring blossoms. The naiads understood. I went around and did my tasks, but I did them without any sort of feeling. I couldn't concentrate. Finally, toward the end of the day, Chiron said we could have a funeral for our deceased. Only one other person died in the battle, so moral was sober, but not as sober as it could've been. Castor was wrapped in a silver cloth with etchings of grapevines on it. Apollo's campers helped me make it.

"Castor was…he was…" I tried to speak, but I couldn't get the words out. "He was my best friend," I said at last, hurrying to my seat. Annabeth, who'd been sitting beside me, wrapped an arm around my shoulders and did her best to comfort me. But I couldn't sit there and listen to Will Solace speak on behalf of Lee Fletcher, so I left the arena.

"Pollux!" I whirled around and found myself face to face with my dad. His fiery eyes looked a little dimmed, like he was getting ready cry. I hung my head. "I really am sorry about your brother," he said. I turned an anguished gaze to him.

"Why Castor?" I asked. "Why the one person I care about most? Couldn't it have been anyone else?" Even as I said it, I regretted it. We'd only lost two people in the battle, and that was pretty damn good for us. We could've had more casualties. We were lucky we only lost two. As a whole, we were lucky. Me, personally, I wasn't so lucky. Dad laid a hands on my shoulder, then sauntered off. I watched him go. First Castor, now my dad.

…

Nighttime was the worst. I tossed and turned in bed, feeling like it was the biggest bed in the world without the familiar weight of Castor with me. He didn't always sleep in the same bed as me, but he did it so often that it was odd when he wasn't with me. I woke from my restless sleep, reaching out like Castor might mysteriously be in bed with me. But he wasn't. I rolled onto my side and stared at the place Castor was supposed to be. I closed my eyes and wished he was beside me again. I wished I could feel the not so ordinary bond we had between us. But I would never feel it again. Castor was gone. And I was alone.

…

Well, how about them apples. Enough of a feel trip for you? I hope so, because it's late.


End file.
